A parking lot is set up to accommodate a number of motor vehicles that are able to be parked there. The manner or the particular order in which the motor vehicles are to be parked inside the parking lot is not specified. In other words, the arrangement of motor vehicles in the parking lot may vary.
In contrast to an organized parking lot, where parking spaces that may be occupied by individual motor vehicles are identified, an unorganized parking lot is difficult to manage. In particular, it may be difficult to determine an additional number of motor vehicles still able to be parked in the parking lot at any given point in time.
An object of the present invention is to provide a technique for managing a parking lot that is set up for the parking of motor vehicles. Preferred specific embodiments are described herein.